


Christmas 2016

by Tuatara_Cda



Series: ImaginexHobbit drabbles [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Christmas, Erebor, F/M, Gen, ImaginexHobbit tumblr imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuatara_Cda/pseuds/Tuatara_Cda
Summary: Christmas 2016 Drabbles





	1. Christmas 2016

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by imagines from Imagines x Hobbit on tumblr
> 
> If you recongize it, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas 2016 Drabble. Part 1 of 3.
> 
> Includes the following imagines:  
> Imagine snowboarding down Erebor and teaching the Company to do it too.  
> Imagine Bard leaving his Christmas lights up just to spite the Homeowner’s Association.  
> Imagine playing in the snow with Fili, Kili, Ori, Nori, Bofur and Dwalin.  
> Imagine Bilbo, Thorin and Balin smiling while watching the others playing in the snow.  
> Imagine picking out a Christmas tree with the Company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by imagines from Imagines x Hobbit on tumblr
> 
> If you recongize it, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

December was approaching again, the Great Battle ended a year ago; Fili, Kili and Thorin were well mended. You had stayed in Erebor, but you had missed Christmas last year. You told your friends about Yule, Christmas and about the season’s festivals of your world.

You had spent some time with Bard and his family the previous year for the Christmas holidays. His children enjoyed learning to ice skating, and much to your amusement Bard had left his Christmas lights up, just to spite the homeowner’s Association.

Bilbo had contacted Gandalf who contacted Bard who contacted Thorin. This year, you’d have your holiday. It had started snowing already, Thorin said it was because of the Mountain and that it was already winter according to the Dwarvish new year. You smiled as you made the decision to get the company together for some well deserved fun together. You grabbed your snowboard and the company followed you with theirs, as you headed to the top of the mountain. The dwarves took to snowboarding as quickly as elves took to lambas. Snowboarding took up a good portion of the morning, to break for lunch and then you’d head out to find Christmas trees with the company. You looked forward to the inevitable argument about which tree to get, height, width, foliage, colour, age of tree, cost, etc. 

After lunch and the Christmas tree 'discussion' you rounded the company up and went to meet Bilbo in Dale, and to return to the Christmas tree farm. You started walking back with Thorin who you were secretly crushing on, but you slowed down to walk with Ori and Balin. Fili and Kili were in front of you with Nori. A few of the other fellows were behind. Bofur ran past you to catch up with the princes and join in with their light hearted fun. Ori asked what else you did with snow. You told him that you would build igloos or have a snow ball fights or build snow people. 

The company stopped and spread out to look at several trees. You became distracted by the sounds of boys behind you laughing and goofing off. You smiled at the sight of Fili, Kili, Ori, Nori, and Bofur attempting to snow at each other. You bent down and with your mitts on; urging Ori to follow your lead as you bunched some snow together and started packing snow together in a good size ball and threw it at Bofur. Ori threw his at his brother Dori, causing their brother Nori to laugh and it allowed Bofur to get a snow ball at you in your distraction. You smiled as Dwalin returned the favour, and that's when the snow ball fight started. Pretty soon, Bilbo, Thorin and Balin had stopped looking for trees and were smiling while watching you playing in the snow with the others. 

Thorin loved the way you could easily be serious about important subjects that we wanted to talk about, and then be as goofy and silly as you were now; playing in the snow with his friends and family. He loved that you would try and listen when he wanted someone to talk to about matters of state even though you didn't have any answers and when you were throwing snowballs at his nephews or participated in fun and innocent pranks; occasionally directed at his nephews. 

Finally, a few Christmas trees were selected and paid for from the Christmas tree farm, and would be delivered later today. 

"Time to get inside!" Thorin declared and no one argued. Everyone wanted to get inside to warm up and to finish their gifts. 

You walked in with Thorin as he led you holding your hand. You lean over a bit to ask, "do we have any Christmas tree decorations or lights or Christmas decorations in General?"

He answers softly but in his usual deep chocolatey voice, "don't worry too much, Bilbo and Gandalf taken care of that. You just need to worry about wrapping your gifts. I've made sure that you've got the paper and things that you need."

You smiled at him, he was very generous and kind to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas 2016 part 2
> 
> Imagines included are:  
> Imagine Thorin losing his temper when trying to untangle Christmas lights.  
> Imagine Gandalf lighting up special candles for Christmas dinner.  
> Imagine Bombur’s Christmas dinner.  
> Imagine causing innocent Christmas mischief with Fili and Kili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by imagines from Imagines x Hobbit on tumblr
> 
> If you recongize it, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

You wondered how many trees were purchased by the way that Thorin was talking; but you would find out that the entire company would have one 'big' tree and everyone would have little trees modestly decorated. The company will be spending Christmas Eve and Christmas Day together. You were so happy. The finishing touches were made to the gifts.

Gandalf would arrive in the morning, and the Christmas tree would then be decorated. The company would assemble in the chosen area for the night together. The tree arrived at around 10 in the morning and the company got to work, Nori and his brothers were setting up the decorations around the room; Gloin and Oin had gotten the beds set up; Dwalin and Balin were bringing the new Christmas tree decorations while Bombur and Bifur were working on the glorious Christmas meals. You just knew what Fili, Kili and Bofur were up to, they were seen running off to get the beer kegs. 

You knew that those boys were up to something, Bofur would keep them out of too much trouble, but Kili looked too mischievously happy and Fili looked to peacefully happy at his brothers' joy. You just shook your head and smiled. You would get Bofur or Nori to help you prank the princes with innocent fun pranks, like with the hair brushes or with the salt and sugar shakers or something. You should have paid attention to what they were hanging from the rafter beams. 

"Chick?" You heard someone beside you say, you turned back at the dwarf beside you: Thorin. 

You looked at him a little unsure; "did you just call me a 'chick'?" You were sure that Thorin wasn't calling you a chick in the way that a lot of low class men would, but you were curious as to why he would. 

He smiled, "yes lass, I did!" You knitted your eyebrows to ask him why. He answered that a 'chick' was a young loved baby crow or raven, and the ravens were the honoured and treasured bird of the Erebor royal family. "The tree's here." It was, as was Gandalf who had begun setting up lights to be light later. Thorin pulled you aside so Gandalf could put down the Christmas tree lights. You sat beside Thorin on a couch in front of several boxes. 

You were amazed at what you found in the boxes. There were balls in different coloured fabrics; reds, blues and greens, silver and gold colours and black balls; all on string hoops. There were little houses in glass lantern jars and little trees to go in too to make little village scenes. There were ribbons of different colours. 

There was a stocking for everyone. You were brought out of your awe by the sounds of Thorin trying to untangle Christmas tree lights, clearly losing his temper. You stifle a laugh as he turns around to you. You hold out your hand for Thorin to come and sit beside you again. You gently help him untangle the lights. 

You and Thorin managed to get the lights untangled and put on the tree, and he helped you put the Christmas tree decorations up. "Lass?" You 'hmm'd' in response. It broke his heart to ask, "have you and Dwalin been courting long?" 

Surprised, you stopped what you were doing, "Thorin, look at me," he stopped and looked at you, "Dwalin and I are not courting. Dwalin is just being rather protective with me!" He smiled relieved and you both finished decorating the tree. 

Causing innocent Christmas mischief with Fili and Kili continued throughout the rest of the day, and the princes were a little miffed when Dwalin put a stop to anything he thought might hurt you in anyway. 

Bombur’s Christmas dinner was without any doubt glorious. You had managed get Fili to eat some apple pie even though you know that he preferred cherry pie. Kili managed to get some pie airborne in your direction when Dwalin became suspiciously overprotective. 

Bedtime happily came and the beautifully wrapped Christmas gifts were under the tree and the beautifully made stockings were up. You knew where the stocking stuffers and little gifts perfectly suited for stockings were kept. With help from Bifur, Gandalf, Bilbo and Dwalin, you were able to make quick and silent work of playing Santa for the company. You of course filled the others stockings when they went back to bed at 3 am, and Gandalf probably did yours after you did. You did a quick bathroom break before getting back in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas 2016 Drabble, part 3.
> 
> Imagines included are:  
> Imagine Christmas morning with the Company in Erebor.  
> Imagine Fili and Kili putting up some mistletoe and making sure you and Thorin are caught underneath it together to force you two to finally kiss.  
> Imagine the beautiful Dwarfish made Christmas gifts and stocking stuffers.  
> Imagine getting your crush as your secret Santa gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recongize it, it belongs to Prof Tolkien. Inspired by imagines from Imagines x Hobbit on tumblr

You knew you went to sleep in your own bed, but you woke up in Thorin’s bed with him. Thorin certainly would have loved if you went to bed with him, but wouldn’t have moved you himself; however, you knew that Fili and Kili would have the nerve of moving you. Not that you or Thorin minded waking up together. 

It was rather nice to wake up in Thorin's arms on Christmas Day morning surrounding by friends and family. You snuggled back to Thorin and he gently tighten his hold on you. You could stay like that for hours. 

Much to your mild shared annoyance, Fili and Kili burst in waking you and Thorin and half the still sleeping company. Dwalin just shook his head and grumbled. 

Instead of giving concession to the princes demands to open up the gifts and stockings first, you insisted that everyone had a shower, eat breakfast and perhaps see to their respective families first. You wonderfully was backed up by Thorin. You rewarded him with a big kiss and a little smile. 

After what the young princes found an agonizing 90 minutes, the company came back together at 8am to make a big breakfast feast. There was sausages, several types of cooked eggs, toast, with jams and marmalades and butter; there was pikelets with whipped cream and jam that you introduced to Bilbo that he made. There was several different teas and coffee and juice; and fruits and grilled tomatoes and mushrooms, and leftover grilled potatoes and stuffing and meats from dinner. There was no way you could get to everything. You gave up eating by 9am. The company agreed that the food could be left out but covered up, for a late lunch. 

The plates, cutlery and cups were put in the kitchen to be cleaned, while the princes enlisted Bofur, Ori and Nori to organize the gifts and stockings. When the plates and such were cleaned and put away, the cleaning crew made their way to the main area. 

You were herded by, in Thorin's opinion, a increasingly and suspiciously over protective Dwalin to a spot on a couch between himself and Thorin. You quietly told him that you weren't going to tell Thorin until after all the gifts were open, end of the discussion on the matter! 

You sat down, and looked up. "Uh Thorin.." you led his gaze to what the hung above the pair of you, mistletoe, undoubtedly put there by the princes. You smiled at the handsome raven haired king beside you, and he lent in and gave you the most beautiful kiss; earning cheers from everyone. 

You finally broke away from the kiss when you heard the grumpy voice of Dwalin telling you to get a room so they could get to opening the gifts. You smiled happily at your kissing partner as he put his arm around you, and whispered in your ear, "what do you think, would you like to have a room with me?" 

You understood what he had asked, and with a doe smile, you responded, "Yes I would like that very much!"

You could not believe the beautiful gifts that the dwarves had made, and you were pleased that you didn't make all your gifts, and decided to commission the dwarves to make some, for the Dwarves were truly great craftsmen of many different things. The company certainly came together for Christmas and you felt more at home than ever before. 

Dwalin got a new pair of brass knuckles he was eyeing. Ori got a new scribes set. Bilbo had brought some of the best pipe weed from the Shire, to everyone's great pleasure. Even Beorn, Bard and Thranduil sent gifts for the Company, and were sent gifts from the Company. Thranduil sent some of his favourite wines, Bard sent some of Dale's fine fabrics and decorative paints and such things, and Beorn sent beautifully carved mahogany items. You got the gift you asked Beorn for; it wasn't really for you or for Thorin; but it would be something you both would be needing soon. 

Even the stockings were gorgeous. You had asked Bofur and Bifur to help you make some of the stocking stuffers, things that couldn't be bought. Little nick knacks, of exquisite moving parts and made from several parts. You could just stare at one little toy that Bofur and Bifur made in awe. You paid them well and they certainly delivered. 

At nearly 11:30am it was time to take a break, you returned from the bathroom when Thorin pulled you aside into a private room. Thorin was your secret Santa. He wanted to give you a private and personal gifts. One gift would never be mentioned or known by you and Thorin; a gift that wouldn’t leave the bedroom. The other gift were matching courting beads; you were speechless, as Thorin braided your hair to match his and binding each braid with the beads that matched his.

You knew it was the time to tell Thorin that you were his secret Santa as well. You just couldn't keep it to yourself anymore, of course you had to tell Dwalin, you wanted backup and an ally. But now was the time to tell him, before he said what he wanted to. "I'm pregnant Thorin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


End file.
